Nitric oxide (NO) has been shown to have several important physiological functions, including its unique vasodilating properties, cancer-fighting potency, anti-platelet activity, and anti-microbial/anti-viral activity. In some instances, NO can be used to control infection, prevent biofilm formation, and minimize inflammation and fibrosis. Although NO is a stable radical, it is highly reactive with hemoglobin and oxygen, thus making delivery of NO to the target site challenging. Stable hydrophilic, as well as hydrophobic NO donors may be employed to take advantage of the potency of NO for a wide range of biomedical applications. NO release polymeric materials and coatings based on diazeniumdiolate chemistry have been used to inhibit platelet adhesion. While these materials and coatings do exhibit NO release, the instability of diazeniumdiolates and other NO donors (e.g., S-nitrosothiols) render the commercialization of these materials and coatings challenging. For example, (Z)-1-[N-methyl-N-[6-(N-methylammoniohexyl)amino]]-diazen-1-ium-1,2-diolate (MAHMA/NO) dispersed in a silicone rubber matrix may, in some instances, prevent thrombus formation on the surface of intravascular sensors. MAHMA/NO may also greatly reduce platelet activity when employed within a polymer coating on the inner walls of extracorporeal circuits. However, MAHMA/NO and its corresponding diamine precursor tend to leach from the surface of the polymer matrix and back react with an oxidative intermediate of NO to form potentially toxic nitrosamines.